winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 603/Script
The Flying School Intro/Recap Narrator: At Cloud Tower, a new student, Selina, reads from a mysterious book that can bring legends to life. Impressed, the Trix align with Selina, in order to use her powers to defeat the Winx once and for all. The Winx battle the Trolls of Gloomy Wood but unfortunately within a flash all of the trolls and most of the pixies disappear. Scene: Faragonda's Office Faragonda: Thank you for coming, Roxy. The Winx found this crow outside Alfea. We don't know what happened, but we believe it's trying to tell us something. Roxy: There, there... I'll try to find out what happened. Faragonda: Thank you. It couldn't be in better hands. If anyone can help it's you, Roxy. Scene: Linphea College Battle Arena Guru: Now that I have shown you each weapon's true power, It is your turn, students, to prove your worth. Your skill will be put to the test. You must first select the weapon best suited to your strength. Now who's first? You. *He points at Sky* Guru: And now, a challenger. Paladin #1: That will be me. I'll fight Sky Brandon: Hey Sky, who's that guy? Sky: My cousin, Thoren. Brandon: Dude, you have a cousin? *Thoren selects a weapon* Sky: Long story, but I'm not gonna let that go in my way. *Sky also selects a weapon* Guru: These weapons unleash the wild strength of nature. Use them with care. Scene: The Winx's Dorm Lockette: Oh Bloom, I'm so worried about the pixies. Bloom: Oh, you'll be back in your village soon, Lockette. Lockette: I really truly hope you're right Flora: Here. Don't you worry, Chatta, we'll find all the other pixies. Trust me. *The rest of the pixies are worried* Stella: But for now, we know what will cheer you up. Musa: Music! *She uses her magic to make two large speaker.* Musa: Party time! *The music starts playing.* Musa: Woah, yeah! *The speakers' volume turns to max level.* Musa: Uhmmyaaa ! *Musa starts to dance.* Bloom and Kiko: Aaaahhh! *Bloom and Kiko have been pushed away by the speaker.* Flora: Woahhhhhhhh! *Flora, Chatta and Cherie have been push away by the speaker. The music continue playing. Cara, Amore and Piff are afraid. Tecna walks near to the speaker.* Tecna: I think that enough! Speaker miniaturize! *The speaker miniaturizes* Tecna: That's better! Stella: Phew! Aisha: Pixies, feast your eyes with my exciting new Morphix gym equipment! Pixies: Ooohhh! *The pixies giggle as they jump on the Morphix trampoline as Tecna's phone rings* Tecna: Hi Timmy. Timmy: Hey Tecna. We're taking an arena training class in the Linphea College training arena. You and the Winx should come and join us. Tecna: That sounds great! What do you say, girls? Aisha: Definitely! Musa: I'm in. Bloom: ''' Oh sure! '''Tecna: Thanks for the invitation, Timmy. Timmy: You bet! See you soon. Flora: My sister, Miele, just enrolled in Linphea College. It would be great to see her. Stella: Sounds like we'll need to dress for the occasion. Follow me, Winx. *Stella and the Winx goes upstairs to Stella's room* Stella: Here we are! As the Winx Club fashion adviser, I'll make sure we represent Alfea in style. Check this out! Linphea is the magic kingdom of nature, so we'll need something wild. *She creates a pad of paper and draws her sketch* Stella: Oh! What about a celebration of flowers, branches, vines? I got it! *She uses her magic to turn the Winx into bushes* Tecna: We may want to call a gardener. Griselda: Girls! I'm here to check on the pixies! Aisha: Oh no! It's Griselda. Tecna: Yikes! Stella: Hide! *She uses her magic to hide everything* Griselda: Stella, are you up there? Bloom: Kiko, down! Griselda: Stella, what on earth are you doing? Stella: These plants are in desperate need of water. Griselda: Seems to me that studying hard should be your main concern. Not gardening! Stella: Yes, Miss Griselda. Griselda: Now, back to your studies. Stella: Ow! That was close! But I may have let my creative juices a little too wild. Bloom: You think? Stella: No worries. I'll sort it out. *She fixes their dresses better as everybody giggles and praise her* Stella: Now we look so natural! Scene: Linphea College Flora: Oh Linphea! I've missed it so much! Stella: Here we are! Flora: I wonder where Miele is. She's not in class. Student #1: Look the Winx! Stella: Winx, I don't know about you, but I love being famous. *She gives the Linphea students her autograph* Flora: I'll catch up with you later. I'm going to surprise Miele. Bye! Musa: Did Timmy tell you where the course is? Tecna: In the arena, which is right over there! Aisha: Now, we just need to find a way to get up there. Tecna: Wait, how about these? These are perfect. Aisha: Sweet. We'll be there in no time. Bloom: There it is! Scene: Linphea College Battle Arena Guru: And begin! Bloom: Hey look! It's Sky and Thoren. Musa: Got to see this. Bloom: Sky is being more aggressive than usual. Stella: Hey Brandon! We're here! Guru: Who, may I ask, is releasing a barbaric yell? Brandon: Ugh... My girlfriend, sir. Paladin #2: Hey ladies! When it's my turn, I'll get those guys a run for my money. Roy: Excuse me, Helia. Helia: No sweat. Roy: Hey! Let's see what you've got! Paladin #2: Bring it! Helia: Where's Flora? Tecna: She'll be here soon. She's visiting someone she hasn't seen for a while. Scene: Somewhere on Linphea College Flora: Miele! Miele: Huh? Flora! It's so good to see you! Flora: Could this really be my little sister? Miele: I've missed you so much. Scene: Linphea College Battle Arena Guru: Allow yourselves be one with nature's magical energy. Aisha: Roy, watch out! Guru: Easy! This is a civilized training session. Not a cage fight. Aisha: Looks like you need to cool off a bit. This course is a chance to learn from each other and perfect new skills. But the only skill you perfected so far is how to get a big head. Paladin #2: Wow! She's no joke! Scene: Somewhere in Linphea College Miele: And that's where I took my plant healing course. Flora: Well done! I couldn't be more proud of you, Miele. This is such a special place and I'm so happy that you're here, learning so much about nature's true power. Miele: Me too, Flora. All around us are the Treants, the human trees. Aren't they wonderful? Flora: Yes they are. It's amazing. There's so much life in just a single touch. Miele: I hope to be as talented as you, Flora. Scene: Faragonda's Office Roxy: Hello? Headmistress Faragonda? I'm back. Do you have a moment? I managed to use my vocalization spells and I got it to speak. Griffin: Threat. Misfortune. Danger. Griffin. Faragonda: Misfortune? Griffin? Griffin: Cloud Tower. Ambush. Trix. Roxy: There, there, sweetheart. So, it's the Trix. They must be back at Cloud Tower. That can't be good. Faragonda: You're right, Roxy. And that must be Griffin. Scene: Linphea College Miele: Flora, look! Isn't that Cloud Tower? Flora: Yes. Yes it is. And it's... flying? Something's not right. Come on. We've got to tell everyone else. Let's go Miele. Scene: Cloud Tower Darcy: Soon, we'll conquer all of the magic colleges in the Magic Dimension. Stormy: And nobody will compete with us. Icy: First stop: Linphea. Selina, got any good story to tell? Selina: Why yes. Everybody on Linphea knows about the legend of the Treants, the ancient knights who took the shape of huge trees. Legendarium, wake up the Treants from torpor and unleash them against Linphea! Scene: Linphea College Battle Arena Flora: Everyone, stop! Something's terribly wrong! Look, up in the sky! Bloom: The witches. They've managed to make Cloud Tower fly? Flora: Oh no! The Treants, what's happening to them? Look out! Miele: But the Treants are good. Stella: Watch it, branch. Don't be a fuss. Bloom: Winx, we need to transform! Winx: Magic Winx, Sirenix! *Sirenix Transformation.* Bloom: Bloom, Fairy of the Dragon Flame! Flora: Flora, Fairy of Nature! Aisha: Aisha, Fairy of Waves! Stella: Stella, Fairy of the Shining Sun! Tecna: Tecna, Fairy of Technology! Musa: Musa, Fairy of Music! *End of Sirenix Transformation.* Flora: Miele, take cover. I'll take care of them. Miele: Don't worry about me, Flora. I got this. *Miele's Transformation* Flora: Wow! Miele: Spring Flower! Flora: Nice work, Miele! Sky: Specialists, get ready to fight! Thoren: Hey Sky, don't forget about us. Just let us take the first win. Bloom: Sky, we'll fly up to Cloud Tower. That's got to be the source of all these craziness. I just know it. Sky: Good luck. We'll take care of the Treants down here. Bloom: Come on, Winx! Scene: Cloud Tower Bloom: We have to get to the bottom of this! Down there! I feel like powerful negative energy in here. Stella: Uh-oh! Bloom: Let's move! We need to get closer. Aisha: Winx, look who it is. Bloom: The Trix! Why am I not surprised? Darcy: Oh please! Do you ever really think you can get rid of us? We like to keep things interesting around here. Stella: The only interesting thing I see is the new costume change. Is that all you got? Stormy: Just you wait, princess. We'll be keeping you and your pretty little toes. Icy: Enough! Time to get down to business. Witches, after them! Flora: Petal Hurricane! Musa: Deafening Chords! Bloom: Your turn, Trix! Lava Jab! Icy: Ha! Aisha: Naiad's Attack! Icy: Ha! Hahahahaha! Nyah!!! Stella: Light Diamond! Stormy: That's so last year, blondie! Selina: I cannot let anyone get to the Legendarium! Scene: Linphea College Miele: Get back! Sky: I got them in my scythes. Riven: Take that! These new weapons rock! Sky: But we're outnumbered. Helia: This will do it! Thoren: Party's over! Sky: We're surrounded! What now? Scene: Cloud Tower Bloom: The source of negative energy is inside that magic bubble! Aisha: Let's destroy it. Bloom: Come on, Winx! Winx: Sirenix Convergence! Trix: Hahahaha! Sweet! Scene: Linphea College *The Winx are falling down and the Specialist saw them.* Bloom: Winx! Sky: Specialists, the Winx are in danger! Let's go! Bloom: I can't reach them. I'm so weak. Sky: Gotcha! Riven: Easy does it. Timmy: Whoa! Bloom: Thanks, Sky. You always have an act of good timing. Huh? Got to get back to Cloud Tower and stop the Trix. Sky: Not on your own, Bloom. Your friends need to rest. So do you. Tecna: What happened? Sky: Thoren! It's time to retreat! Thoren: Are you kidding me? Not yet! Aisha: The witches' magic is too strong! Tecna: And we've lost our powers! Nex: Whatever! Thoren: Retreat! Flora: Miele, come with us, please! Miele: You go! I must protect my friends here. But I know you'll find a way to help us. I have faith in you and that you'll be back with a new pair of wings. Flora: I'll see you soon, Miele. And together, we'll save Linphea College. I promise. Good bye, Miele! Miele: Bye, Flora! Sky: Specialists! Full speed! Stormy: Linphea College, conquered! Darcy: And Linphea fairies and warriors are all back in call. Icy: I could get used to this. Scene: Alfea's Central Courtyard Faragonda: Winx, we heard the Trix are back. Bloom: They are. Their dark magic is too strong. And they conquered Linphea College. Faragonda: Aisha, what happened to your powers? Aisha: We don't know, headmistress. Tecna: At Cloud Tower, a witch was enveloped by a magic barrier, from which a powerful energy was coming. Bloom: And when we tried to fight it... Musa: We lost our powers. All of us. Except Bloom. Daphne: What kind of magic could be that strong? Bloom: And why didn't I lose my powers? Faragonda: It's easy, Bloom. Your power comes from the inextinguishable Dragon's Flame. The source of the Magic Universe. Bloom: Take these. They are parts of my Dragon's Flame that will give you strength. Faragonda: Winx, you must protect these magical flames. Soon, they will spark a new power within. Aisha: But how? Faragonda: Through good and brave actions, worthy of a fairy. Thanks to Bloom's Dragon's Flame, you, each have a touch of magic until you've earned a new transformation. Stella: Thank you, Bloom. Musa: We'll use the Dragon's Flame... Aisha: To sustain our strength... Tecna: Defeat the Trix... Flora: And save Linphea. Ending Narrator: The Trix have a strong hold over Linphea College as the Treants continue to overwhelm the students, including Flora's younger sister, Miele. With limited powers, the Winx are forced to retreat to Alfea, where they focus on increasing their inner strength, enlisting the help of the Specialists and Paladins. Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Nickelodeon Scripts Category:Nickelodeon Category:Winx Club Category:Scripts Category:Season 6 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Scripts